coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8880 (11th April 2016)
Plot A stunned Nick wanders off in a daze as Lauren furiously picks her things up from the ground. She warns Bethany that they're both in big trouble. Gary asks Dane Everton to meet him outside the gym in future. After meeting Dane at the reception desk, Sharif is suspicious of him and watches something pass between him and Gary on CCTV. Bethany doesn't tell Sarah and Gail what happened with Lauren. Maria keeps turning down calls from a Pablo. Audrey's curiosity is aroused when she goes outside the salon, leading her to spy on Maria through the blind. Maria tells Pablo that she needs time to work out what to say to Luke and warns him not to turn up. Sarah tells Gail and Bethany she's having Harry christened next week and she wants Nick, Carla and Todd as godparents. Gemma gets Chesney to admit that he fancies Kylie. Confessing that she likes Jason, Gemma blackmails Chesney into putting a good word for her with Jason by threatening to tell Kylie. Tyrone collects metal for scrap and plans to sell enough to get his taxi licence. Fiz doesn't think it'll be as easy as he expects. Gail wakes up Harry by going on about Sarah's poor choice of godparents. David tells her to shut up. Nick thinks Sarah is going to grill him about Bethany when she calls him over to No.8 and is pleased when she asks him to be godfather. He and Carla accept. Sinead is put out to find Chesney and Gemma laughing together at the kebab shop. Sharif thinks Gary is dealing steroids. Zeedan thinks the idea is far-fetched. Sharif decides to upgrade the CCTV to keep a closer eye on Gary. Lauren and her mum turn up at No.8 and accuse Nick of assault. Nick is apologetic and offers Lauren £10 to replace the burst shampoo bottle but the Platts defend him, even when they get the full story. Sarah is furious that Lauren is still bullying Bethany and David throws the pair out. Pablo arrives at Maria's. She quickly sends him away but their goodbye kiss is seen by Audrey. Chesney assures Sinead that he doesn't fancy Gemma. His mood lifts when Sinead offers to take him to Portugal to see Joseph. Nick explains to David that he was upset about losing the restaurant he wanted and lashed out but insists it was a one-off. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Shelley - Natalie Davies *Dane Everton - Gary Hanks *Lauren's Mum - Lisa Moore *Pablo Duarte - Shai Matheson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *V Court Fitness Notes *Last appearance of both Ruby Dobbs and Hope Stape until 21st October 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts are taken aback when Lauren and her mum accuse Nick of assault; Audrey grows suspicious of Maria and Pablo; and Sharif suspects Gary is dealing steroids. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,540,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes